Home This Christmas
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "Looking out the window, waiting for your headlights. To pull up in the driveway, it's really coming down tonight. You're scared that I won't make it through the storm. You should be here with me, safe and warm." After a year on the road, and a year of being away from AJ, Punk promised her he'd be home for Christmas. And CM Punk always means what he says. Always.


**A/N: Hey guys! Mel here! I was thinking of doing a Christmas one-shot for Punk/AJ, so this is what this is going to be. (: I own nothing, Punk and AJ belong to the WWE, (sadly), and the song belongs to Justin Bieber and The Band Perry. Enjoy, comment, review, favorite. (: You know the deal. ;) Merry Christmas, guys!**

* * *

** Home This Christmas**

* * *

AJ Lee paced back and forth hopelessly as she waited for CM Punk to walk through the door. He had been on the road all year, while she had decided to take the year off. Though, he did promise her that he'd be home for Christmas.

However, the snow outside was coming down quick, and fast. It was thick, and it was sticking. She knew Punk would make it home, she just didn't know if he was going to make it home in time for Christmas, even though he promised to. But Punk couldn't control the weather outside.

She sighed deeply, looking out the window. "Come on, Punk…come on, you promised…" she said, trailing off, and drawing a heart on the window. She would stay up all night if she had to, she wouldn't mind. She hadn't seen Punk face to face in months; damn near a year, this would be worth the wait.

**Looking out** **the window, waiting for your pull up in the driveway, it's really coming down tonight.  
You're scared that I won't make it through the storm.  
You should be here with me, safe and warm.**

She had dinner in the oven, and the table set. She made a huge dinner. She had chicken, which she made herself, ham, ribs, a salad, rolls, brownies, and cookies. She had candles set at the table, giving the room a dim, but warm feeling to it.

She tried to keep herself busy, giving her something to do other than to worry herself about Punk making it home in time. Other than pacing the living room floor with a thousand thoughts filling her head.

She sighed, raking a hand through her hair. She couldn't wait much longer, too many bad thoughts were going through her head, and it was driving her crazy. "Come on, baby, you promised…" she whispered to no one other than herself as she felt a few tears begin to burn her eyes. She was so worried.

She decided to go back upstairs into their bedroom, and look at herself in the mirror. She had a red dress on. It was long on her, and close to touching the floor. And she had on a diamond necklace Punk had given her last Christmas.

Her small hands quickly found the beautiful necklace, and she traced the outline of her necklace a few times.

**I'll be waiting under the mistletoe, while you're driving here through the winter snow.  
Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home.  
When the only gift that I really need, is to have your arms wrapped around me.  
Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home. Home this Christmas.  
**

Punk was about an hour away from home, his mind on nothing other than AJ. Ever since she decided to no longer be a Diva, the two didn't get to see each other as much as they'd like to. And it had been a long, long, time since Punk last saw AJ.

He was anxious and excited to see her, he wanted to hold her in his arms, and tell her how much he loved her. He also wanted to tell her he was going to take the next month off so they could focus on them, and start their lives together. But more than anything, he wanted to make it home for Christmas, and ask her to marry him.

**Pacing down the hallway, trying to fight the urge to call  
I could almost hear a pin drop, 'cept for the clock on the wall.**

AJ heard a car coming down the street, and instantly ran down the stairs, running to her front window, hoping to see Punk to pull into the driveway of their home.

**And I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm, you should be here with me, safe and warm.  
**

Moments later, she did see a car pull into the driveway, and she squealed with excitement. Punk had made it, just like he promised.

She ran outside, the cold snow falling on her at a quick rate, and the cold air hitting her face. But she didn't care, Punk was here, and that's all that mattered.

The second Punk stepped out of his car, and onto the driveway pavement, AJ jumped into his arms. "You're here! You made it! You made it!" She said happily as a few tears rolled down her cheeks, and she buried her face into the side of his neck. "I'm so happy you're here." She whispered into his neck, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said, stroking her hair. "I missed the hell out of you." He whispered, "it feels so good to be holding you in my arms again. And by the way, you look absolutely beautiful, AJ."

**I'll be waiting under the mistletoe, while you're driving here through the winter snow.  
Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home.  
When the only gift that I really need, is to have your arms wrapped around me.  
Baby, think of me if it helps to get you home.  
Home this Christmas.  
**

"I missed being in your arms," she whispered as she pulled her face away from his neck, and looked into his eyes. "Your arms are home."

Punk smiled, stroking her face. "Are you ready to go inside and have dinner and exchange gifts?"

AJ nodded as she released her arms from around Punk's neck, and easily landed on her feet before taking him by the hand, and leading him inside.

Once inside, Punk could smell the fantastic scent of a home cooked meal. It was great to be home.

Throughout the whole entire dinner, Punk and AJ talked like they hadn't missed a beat. As if they had just seen one another yesterday. It was perfect.

Punk stood to his feet, taking his dirty plate, as well as AJ's, he kissed her forehead softly. "Mmm, thank you so much for dinner, baby. It was great."

AJ grinned up at him, giving him a quick kiss. "So glad you liked it," she smiled warmly. "It was all worth it, if it meant having you home."

Punk smiled at her before kissing her again, and then dropped their dirty dishes into the sink. He then made his way back over to her. "Would you like to go and sit in front of our beautiful fireplace, and exchange Christmas gifts?" He asked her, holding out his hand for her to take it.

AJ grinned up at him again. "Of course I would!" She chirped.

**I'm praying that you make it home tonight, so we can lay down by the fireside.  
You and I till Christmas morning.  
There's nothing else that I want this year, more than just to have you here.  
I'll be waiting.  
**

Punk chuckled as he took her by the hand, leading her into the living room. The two quickly sat down in front of the fireplace, and Punk brought AJ into his arms as she melted into his embrace.

He softly kissed the tip of her shoulder, and then slowly trailed soft kisses up her neck, and to her ear. "I missed you, AJ Lee."

AJ giggled, Punk's beard as itchy. "I missed you too, and that tickles."

"Oh yeah?" He asked in a low whisper before kissing her neck again, getting a high pitched giggle out of AJ, and he only kissed her neck again before burying his face into it in response.

"Punk!" She squealed. "Stop it! That tickles!" AJ shrieked through her giggles.

He chucked quietly before kissing her neck one last time. "I've missed your laugh."

AJ turned around to face him, she was blushing a bit. "I missed everything about you, Punk." She said in a soft tone as she brought up her hand to stroke his cheek.

She pressed her forehead against his, kissing him softly, and running her tongue across his lower lip, and over his lip ring.

He kissed her back, deepening it for a few moments, and then pulled away to catch his breath. "I have something I need to ask you."

"You can ask me anything, babe. Shoot."

**Waiting under the mistletoe, while you're driving here through the winter snow.  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home.  
When the only gift that I really need, is to have your arms wrapped around me.  
Baby think of me if it helps to get you home.  
Home this Christmas.  
**

Punk waited a moment before standing to his feet, he was nervous as hell, but he could do this. Hell, he could do _anything_. After all, he was the best in the world. At everything. Besides when it came to asking AJ to marry him, of course.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked down at AJ who was happily grinning up at him. She was his perfect match. The girl he'd been looking for all his life. She was his soulmate. "AJ…" he softly began. "It was close to two years ago when we had our crazy promos for Raw, and then shortly after that, we began dating. It was the best choice I could've made, and you're the best woman I've ever been with. As we both know, I dig crazy chicks." He paused for a moment as he smirked, and AJ smirked back at him.

"But honestly, AJ," he continued. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You bring out a different side in me, a side of me I didn't even know was there until I met you. You're funny, you're smart, you're cheerful, and you're a hell of a lot of fun to be around. But more than anything, you're the woman, the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. AJ, will you marry me?" He quietly asked her as he dropped down to one knee, and opened a small box.

AJ gasped, nodding as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Baby…" she said speechless. "Of course, of course I'll marry you." She said happily in a soft tone as she held out her left hand for Punk to put the ring on.

He slipped the ring on her finger, and took her face into her hands before kissing her deeply.

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood to his feet, and AJ then wrapped her legs around his waist.

After many moments, the two pulled away, breaking the kiss to catch their breaths.

**Looking out the window, waiting for your head lights to pull up in the driveway.  
It's really coming down tonight.**

He pressed his forehead against hers, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, AJ."

AJ smiled, kissing him softly. "Merry Christmas, Punk."

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't too impressed with how this oneshot turned out, but as long as you guys liked it, that's all that matters. :) Reviews would be amazing! Please and thank you! Merry Christmas guys! – Mel **


End file.
